


What does one do with hope?

by Miri1984



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018), Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, VAGUE CROSSOVER THOUGHTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Hey Zagreus deffo exists in the RQG universe, right?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	What does one do with hope?

Every now and then he thinks: what if I just stop.

_ What if I just don’t do this any longer. What if I hang up my weapons and lie in my beautiful room and chat with Orpheus and Nxy and Achilles and pretend that I haven’t felt the kiss of cold air on my skin and the warmth of my mother’s eyes. _

The manifestations of his kin are usually easy to identify, a brush of cold forest air for Artemis, a touch of tingly energy from Zeus, a warm pulse of pleasure from Dionysus. But the burst of pure hope he gets, when he is at his worst, when he wants to stop,when the only thing he needs is to rest....

It doesn’t feel like a god. 

It feels like a person.

It works.


End file.
